A conventional mobile device management (abbreviated herein as “MDM”) system including a management server on the Internet that communicates with and manages mobile devices has been known. The mobile devices are terminal devices such as mobile phones or tablet or notebook type personal computers that can connect directly to the Internet and communicate with the management server.